


Upgrading

by anesor



Series: Star Wars Snippets [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin&his prosthetic, Drabble, Gen, challenge, post aotc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anesor/pseuds/anesor
Summary: Anakin tinkers for many reasons...
Series: Star Wars Snippets [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/930086
Kudos: 13





	Upgrading

Clamped-down pressure was awkward, but Anakin didn't trust himself not to jerk his arm as he worked on it. He’d peeled off his leather glove to insert the opal power crystal, attaching wires to feed electricity to the stunner.

Needle-nosed pliers slipped and nearly nicked the servo for his metal thumb. Anakin caught the tool with the Force and glared at his left hand, still bruised in mottled yellow and eggplant, feeling betrayed by its relative clumsiness.

He needed to be _better,_ to be _**more...**_

Soon, the capacitor glowed its blue-white radiance, _better_ than his original hand. Anakin grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from a challenge in a chat: opal, eggplant, radiance, electricity, and leather. Then I realized I could get it down to a drabble. Sadly, I had to prune out even a mention of relationships as it's more obsession than other people.


End file.
